


The tiny Advisor and the Knight

by satoshy12



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Lelouch, Female Suzaku, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: To stop his son to be Zero even if Lelouch ever gets his memories back Charles had the idea of de-aging his son but still sending him to the EU.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The tiny Advisor and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> After a pic of female Suzaku and child Julius Kingsley

St. Petersburg Central Station

A train has arrived and while around the train station were armed britannian Soldiers.

Michael Augustus made his way to the train as he saw how the Knight of Seven Suzako Kururugi walked out of it.

"You must be worn out from your long Journal. I will send you a straight Guest of State residence right away. A pleasure to meet you, Sir Kururugi." greeted Michael Augustus with a German accent the Honorary Britannians Suzako Kururugi and put his arm out to shake hers," Allow me to Welcome you on the behalf of His Highness Grand Duke Velaines. I am Michael Augustus."

"Kururugi." She said when she shook his hand.

Then Michael crossed his hands behind his back:" The Imperial Family's private train, and a Knight of Round as his escort? The gentleman with you must be highly regarded by his Imperial Majesty."

"What's this?"

Surprised by the childlike voice that Michael heard, he looked at the train door and was shocked what came out.

Out of the Door walked with little steps of shoes the voice continued. "This is all the welcome I get? Nevertheless, when next I return," 

It was a really young boy with black hair and a violet eye under his shaggy bangs that hung he wore an eyepatch that had various pockmarks earned in his recent sortie that gave him a roguish look.

He wore a gold embroidered black tunic and a cape looked both aristocratic and refined while the mantle and cuffs emphasized an undisclosed rank.

"the streets of St. Petersburg will be lined with the masses cheering my victory and chanting my name."

Michael Augustus ripped his eyes open in shock. It was by the look of it a 7 year old boy who was sent to them in their fight against the United Republic of Europia.

"By order of His Imperial Majesty all Eastern front operational planning will hereby be conducted by me Military Advisor Julius Kingsley!"

The Boy looked up and smiled as he announced it proudly.


End file.
